The semiconductor and electronics industry uses material bonding techniques to bond different substrates together during semiconductor/circuit fabrication. Direct bonding is one type of bonding technique that is frequently used to bond different materials together. Direct bonding involves bonding different materials together without the aid of a specific bonding agent such as, for example, adhesive, wax, solder, or the like. Direct bonding techniques may be used to form component packages that house electrical components. A component package may be useful to protect the electrical components from different environmental conditions such as, e.g., pressure changes, moisture, bodily fluids, or the like.
In some examples, component packages may be placed in an oven after bringing the substrates of the component package in close contact to cause covalent bonds to form between the different substrates. Because this heating process included in forming a direct bond may involve heating the bond to an elevated temperature, temperature-sensitive components of the package may experience thermal damage when placed in a package that is subsequently sealed using direct bonding techniques. Moreover, because the process of forming a direct bond may involve one or more cycles of heating and cooling, mismatches between coefficients of thermal expansion for different substrates being bonded may cause warping and thermal stress fractures to develop between the different substrates. Warping and thermal stress fractures may weaken the bond between the different substrates and may reduce the hermeticity of a component package formed using direct bonding techniques.